


i'd give my all for you

by dxstania (orphan_account)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Just for the sake of the story, LGBT, M/M, Mental Illness, Slow Burn, bi! jonah beck, buffy and cyrus are the closest, canon age differences, canon! cyrus goodman (idfk he's already gay), cursing oop, depressed cyrus, i literally don't even have a plot yet, i love this show so much so i needed to write something for it, jandi (mentioned), jyrus - Freeform, mlm, yes i know it's not realistic to all be in the same college i knOW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dxstania
Summary: a soft college au where cyrus goodman is crushing on the star quarterback of the football team, jonah beck.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an intro ish thing to this ff i'm writing oof, it's def slow burn and i'm hoping this will be a long fan fic?? idk aHH

I brought myself to the metal bleachers, slipping past people as I struggled to find my friend. It was the last first football game of the season, and while I’m not really a sports kind of person, Buffy had forced me to come, saying that "It'd be nice to go, be social, maybe make new friends" but honestly, I’m content with the friends I already have. I brought my gaze up to spot Buffy vigorously waving, a few bleachers above me. I make it past the people I’m blocking, mumbling apologies under my breath. I finally meet up with Buffy, plopping myself down next to her, not very happy at her choice of seating. The group of guys next to me are cheering uncomfortably loud. "Buffy, why'd you drag me here? There's not any way we're even going to meet anyone." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "Cyrus, it'll be good for you. You need _some_ type of social interaction." I sigh and nod, as I bring my eyes to the direction of the field. I don't even understand this game, I just start cheering when everyone else does. Mostly when Buffy nudges me, signalling something has happened. After an hour or two, or well, however long its been, I lost track of time, I start to get dizzy, picking up Buffy’s water bottle and chugging it. The group of guys next to me _screaming_ is causing my head to hurt, as I prop myself up and apologize to Buffy. "I'm sorry, I have a really bad headache, I'm gonna go back to my dorm." She immediately responds, a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "There's like, five minutes left, just stay!" She says, holding a grip on my wrist softly. I shake my head, and make my way out of the bleachers. I get a whiles away from the bleachers once I hear the crowd cheer and I assume we won, considering it was a home game. I continue to walk towards the small pathway on campus, when I get stopped by a kid in a football jersey. He's lean, and slightly taller than me, his hand gripping on my shoulder tightly. "Hey, are you heading back from the game? Do you know anyone named Andi? Andi Mack, she has short black hair?" I look at him, deconstructing his expression. "No, I'm sorry." He laughs anxiously as he responds. "Ah, it's fine. She's my girlfriend, if you were wondering. I'm supposed to find her straight after the games, but I have yet to succeed." He chuckles, and places his hand behind his neck. I drag my eyes down from his dimples to his jawline, and back up to his eyes. They're a pretty green, almost mesmerizing. I think I spend a little too much time staring at him, when he interrupts me. "Hey, you okay?" I fall out of the gaze and nod, awkwardly laughing. "Y-Yeah, I'm sorry you can't find your girlfriend." He smiles softly, yet again. "Well, I'll be off. I don't want to make her mad." He says, bringing his hand up to wave slightly at me as he turns around, walking back to the bleachers. "Have a good day! Also, you should come to the after party. Everyone will be there." I smile, and wave back, nervously replying. "O-Okay." and I head back down the path to my dorm.

 

                                                                             --------------------------------------------------

 

I let my body fall limp onto my dorm bed, staring straight up at the ceiling and sighing. Buffy never mentioned a party? I thought of the idea, picturing all the red solo cups and drunk teenagers grasping them, the heat and how many people would be there. I didn’t even know where it was? I personally don’t want horny teenagers making out all around me. I’d rather be surrounded by the calm of my dorm, with my studies. I decided against it, until I hear my door slam open to reveal TJ, out of breath. “TJ, what the _fuck_ ?” I said, as he fell straight onto his bed, holding his chest. I let out a laugh. “Buffy was chasing me with a golf cart.” I laugh again, but louder this time. “She _what_ ? How did she even get one?” He shrugged, and continued talking. “Also, she told me to tell you there was a party tonight since you weren’t answering your phone.” _Shit._ “It’s at one of the frat houses. She said since I’m going, I can bring you.” I shook my head. “I’m not going, too many people, she knows how I am with big groups.” He looked at me with pity. “Sorry man, but she said you don’t have a choice.” There is _no_ way anyone can change Buffy Driscoll’s mind, and so I let out a deep sigh, looked at TJ, and faced my problem.

 

“I’m fucked.”


	2. chapter one

I slumped back down into my office chair, tipping back slightly and letting my head fall back, skimming the back of the chair. “Buffy knows me. She knows I can’t go.” TJ sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. “Come on dude, just give her the benefit of the doubt. She just wants you to make friends, Cyrus. She cares about you, a lot.” I smiled, but the anxiety rumbling in my lower stomach thought otherwise. I finally caved in as I grabbed my phone and clicked on Buffy’s contact, and letting the phone ring until I heard the familiar, loud voice on the other line. “Cyrus! Finally, has TJ told you about-” I cut her off. “I’ll be there.” I could practically hear her excitement through the phone. “Thank you! You’ll have fun, I promise.” I let a soft chuckle slip out. “I doubt that, but I’m going for you. You owe me.” She responds with a soft “Okay.” and hangs up, and I set my phone down and look up at TJ. “This is going to be a long night. When does the party start?” He looks at his phone for a quick moment. “It’s a quarter til 6, and it starts at 8, so we have time. Any ideas of what to do?” I prop myself up and walk into the small kitchen and pull out a pan. “I’m hungry. Do you want ramen?” TJ nods, as he walks over behind me, his taller figure shadowing my smaller, frail one. I can feel my face getting hot as I let the water start to boil and walk away from the pan and TJ, and set myself on the sofa, letting my leg tap onto the ground, to a small beat. It was a nervous tick I had acquired throughout my life, and I let myself calm down as I kept my foot tap at the same pace.

Me and TJ sat at the small, wooden table I had gotten not too long ago, eating our ramen in mugs, thanks to TJ not doing the dishes during his week. But I just gave up on reminding him. After we finished, I led myself into the bathroom, giving TJ a heads up I was going to shower. It was now 6:30, and as I got out of the shower, I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a baby blue button up. I stared at myself in the mirror, tracing my jawline with my skinny fingers, and dragging them up to my nose. I wanted to cry. I’ve never been this nervous, and I can see the crowd trapping me, the walls closing in, and as I start to let out small sobs at just the image, I wipe my tears away and look at myself again. “I can do this.” I say to myself, the words softly echoing throughout the small dorm bathroom. I held a cold towel to my face, hoping to get the swelling of my eyes to go down, so TJ didn’t realize he was crying. “Why did I agree to this?”

An hour had passed of sitting in silence, scrolling through my phone mindlessly. TJ had gotten ready, and was reading in the corner of the room, when suddenly he popped up out of his chair. “7:45. Let’s head out?” I looked at him, and I think he sensed the fear in my eyes as he brought himself to sit next to me, gripping my shoulder softly. “You’ll be okay. You’ll have Buffy and me right next to you, okay buddy?” I smiled and nodded, feeling better about the support, knowing they’d be right there.

They weren’t. Right as we had arrived to the party, Buffy had stuck right next to Marty the entire time, both drunk as hell. TJ had been encouraged to take shots, and was drug right out of my sight. I felt helpless, around the kids holding solo cups in their hands and screaming, laughter erupting throughout the room and the music blasting through my ears. I toppled over to finally find a wall, and feeling my way through the house, hoping to find a bathroom. As I finally found a handle, I turned it to see it was locked. “Hello?” I said, my voice shaking. “C-Can I please use the bathroom?” No response. I let myself slide down the wall next to the door, again letting the small sobs escape my mouth, hiding my face in the jacket I had (luckily) brought. It was about 10 minutes of this until the door swung open, revealing Buffy and Marty. I gasped, and tried to stay out of sight, I didn’t want an awkward occurrence. Once they had been out of my view, I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in there, splashing my face with water, trying to get myself to believe I was safe. I wasn’t. I was never safe alone with my thoughts, first of all, and I knew this. But now I was in this situation I couldn’t get out of. I didn’t have TJ to cry and talk to, I was alone. Until I heard a weirdly familiar voice come through the crack of the bathroom door. “Hey, is anyone in here? I heard,” he pauses for a minute, making sure what he heard was correct. “crying? Are you okay?” How would he hear me? “I’m fine.” I can see him peeking through the door. “Let me in?” I resisted, but caved in as I reached my hand to the lock and turned it, as the boy opened the door, and locked it again. It was the guy I met earlier. “Hey, you showed.” I nodded. “Did you ever find your girlfriend?” I said, and he laughed. “Yeah. She was a bit pissed, but nothing more. But more importantly, are you okay? I was waiting for the bathroom for a little bit, I heard you crying. You were crying, right?” I held back the feeling in my throat and nodded again, not wanting to open my mouth in case I started crying again. He looked sorry for me, the pity showing through his eyes, as he pulled me into a hug. He doesn’t even know me? Not even my name? He pulls away quickly. “I’m Jonah. You?” I smiled a bit, his presence making me feel safe. “Cyrus. It’s Cyrus.” And he smiles right back at me, a soft smile, calming, as he grabbed my arm and opened the door. “Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad at writing uhGG,, the story gets better i promise, i have so many good ideas,,,


End file.
